A wide variety of individuals and organizations generate content and publish it through various media channels. Many publishers create content independently to maximize creative control, and then provide the content for distribution through a media channel. For example, videos produced by different organizations are generally displayed sequentially, with each video having exclusive presentation during its associated playback time. As another example, content in web pages is generally set apart by publisher, with each publisher having content displayed on a specific region of a web page. While third-party content may be included in a web page, it is generally set apart in an inline frame, showing content independently generated by the third party. It is also served separately, often through separate network requests and servers, requiring additional delays and bandwidth when loading on user devices. These issues are magnified for each additional publisher that shows content on a platform.
Standard techniques for publishing content usually involve media content items generated separately and distributed separately, with individual publishers retaining independent control over the content item. While this approach provides independence and flexibility, it also introduces inefficiencies and can lower the quality of a user experience. Further, many publishing platforms have requirements for discrete content lengths and sizes that may not be appropriate for may content publishers. For many publishers, even a minimum duration or size of media presentations permitted by a publishing platform may be excessive for some publishers.